Two Intenions, One Outcome
by barefootwalker
Summary: Castiel is the boss, Dean an office worker. a chance meeting in an elevator ends in a date. Castiel and Dean have different intentions, but whose shall prevail? Love or Lust? Human Au Destiel
1. Chapter 1

He swaggered out of his red ferrari, the lock clicking behind him as he looked at the clear, endless sky through his designer sun glasses and smooothed an invisible crease from his crisp expensive suit. His vivid blue eyes traced the lines of the glistening glass building in front of him and a amirk appeared on his face. This was a good day, like all other days because this was his domain, as an heir to the Black Wing & Co global empire along with his 6 other siblings. As Castiel Novak. Brilliant playboy billionaire, at only 32 years of age.

He strolled past the front desk and the frantic, " Hello "s that came every morning. He pressed the button to the elevator and when the chrome doors opened he stepped inside to see it empty. He smiled, yes everything was going exactly how it should. He smirked thinking of the night before, his nights even better than his days, the money he possessed allowing him to live a life of luxury, the man last night had given him a glow, it had been very good sex. He tried to think of anybody he could have later that night, who would be his next conquest?

The elvator stopped at floor 2, Castiel straightened up, trying to look superior to whoever was about to enter.

A fairly tall man with handsome face and a muscular, strong body to match waled in. Castiel shamelessly checked out his arseas he stood slightly infront. A second man accompanied him, they were talking comfortably and seamed calm in each other's presense. Damn that man, if it wasnt for him he would be organising his bed buddy for the night. Catiel had already decided he wanted the broad man after two seconds of his entrance, in his bed, that night.

"So how is Tommy, Dean? You two still going strong" the shorter man asked. So his name was Dean and he was gay, this was a workable situation.

"No we broke up last month, just wasnt working", the man, Dean, replied with a small shrug. Jackpot. Single, hot and gay. Easy. The men carried on aimlessly talking for a whie as Castiel started forging a way to get what he wanted, yet again, he thought.

Dean looked like the jock type, liked flattery, a meal say but was then happy to continue onto the bedroom on the first date. Perfect, a man had to eat so the meal wasn't a real dealbreaker. The other man soon exited the elevator leaving him and Dean alone.

"Hi" castiel started, "I'm Castiel Novak" he stated shamelessly dropping his own name which usually got the young men ready and eager once they realised he was a billionaire combined with his jet black sex hair, bright blue orbs and toned physique.

"I know" was the short reply given in a southern voicd that made Catiel's dick twitch in rpely. Well hello cowboy. "I'm Dean Winchester". When he turned fully to look at Castiel his eyes combed over the man's body with appraisel. Somebody liked what they saw.

"How about dinner? say tonight" Castiel sked, stepping closer to Dean and invading his personal space.

The younger man looked slightly surprised, "Why? he wondered out loud.

"You look interesting, I am interesting and besides a man's got to eat right" he flirted, letting his arm dust over Dean's. Lust emiited from both men's eyes, their attraction palbale.

"Where" was the husky response.

Castiel grasped Dean's hand and caressed it as he wrote an address on the palm. The elevator dinged and Dean stepped out but not before he turned after reading the adress and asked "Where's this?"

"My place" Castiel replied looking into Dean's eyes, and the doors shut severing their conversation. Cstiel smiled to himself as he relaxed after that lustful encounter, tonight was going to be a very deicious one. Sex and food, a couple of his faviourite things.

Walking to his desk Dean wondered why he had said yes, He, like everybody else, knew of Mr. Novak's, Castiel's, shameful reputation but one look at those shimmering eyes in that lithe body had his brain scrambled, the caress his hand had recieved making his imagination go wild with images of thos soft hands caressing other arts of his body. He shivered, he was sure this was going to be an evening to remember.

Dean was the relationship kind of a man, he liked to care for somebody and be cared for in return, he wanted a marriage and a white picket fence, he couldn't see that happening with Castiel but maybe a night of wonderous sex was exactly what he needed. It hardly looked as though Castiel needed caring for, the man was the epitomy of arrogance and strangth all wrapped up into one sexy package.

Then again he did seem interesting, like there was more to him than the bravado, Dean would get to know him, have some, what he expected to be fantastic, sex and if he liked the meal part of the night who knew about the future, at 28 years of age he relaised that you should expect the unexpected but also to accept what did happen. All he knew for certain was that he was unsure what to expect but he would make the best out of the situaion, with a man as sexy as he doubted that would be hard atall.

Dean spent the day wondering about what to wear, whether or noth he should bring anything and how good the sex would be.

Castie spent the day thinking of Dean's ass and how it would feel to sink into it.

Neither spent the day thinking of the other person's general affect on their life, they didn't know how large it would be. They didn't know the other well enough. Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning sex scene below!**

Dean stood outside Castiel's apartment that night at half eight, his hand was raised, perched on the decision to knock, his heart was racing in his chest, he could feel his blood pounding in the back of his head, his palms felt clammy whilst his brain worked in over time. What had possessed castiel to ask him to dinner? What could he possibly want from Dean? He knew of the other man's sordid intentions but he could have anybody at the drop of a hat, so why Dean?

And come to think of it, why was dean here, with fear and anticipation lodged in his bones? Castiel simply wasn't his type, sexy as hell yes, but not homey or relaxing, he was scheming and purposeful. But perhaps, just maybe, this was exactly what Dean needed for a one night stand, and considering Castiel's shameful reputation he could only assume that that was what this was. It  
would be easier to not develop any feeling of care that were often easily stirred in Dean. was definitely not Dean's future life partner as he imagined him to be. Safe is what this was, utterly safe. So why was his hand shaking?

He needed to stop, just stopover thinking this and just enjoy the evening.

He drew in a deep, oxygen filled breath as he took in the courage to knock twice on the smooth mahogany door.

His heart hammered as he heard movement and footsteps from inside, he could smell the aroma of a delicious meal, he relaxed a little even as he swayed on the balls of his feet, at least something good was coming out of this evening, though he doubted it would be the only thing coming. He snickered to himself even as his anticipation rose the louder the oncoming footsteps got.

Castiel opened the door. Dean' brain was suddenly overwhelmed by the view in front of him.

Castiel was wearing some loose black trousers and a smart navy blue dress shirt which hugged his lithe abdomenon perfectly, dean just wanted to run his fingers down that toned front. The navy made his blue eyes even more vivid and when Dean glanced down at the bare feet he nearly gasped. Well this was inconvenient, Cas looked like everything Dean had wanted for a couple of years now. Dean kept replaying a message in his head, Castiel was still the efficient, crisp man he always had been. Over and over it replayed in his head but all Dean really focused on was the relaxed look on the sexy man in front. No, he thought, this didn't change a thing.

"Come in" Castiel said in his deep, gravelly voice as his eyes blatantly took Dean in. As Dean walked through the door way Castiel manoeuvred himself so that his chest was a few mere inches away from Dean's whilst giving him a small seductive smile. Dean inhaled Castiel's scent and his dick twitched in response.

Castiel lead Dean through his apartment, "nice place you got here, spacious", he could feel Dean's burning stare on his ass, and to the lounge where they sat comfortably on his designer couch, knees just slightly touching. Castiel took in the sight of Dean reclining on his furniture and was pleased with what he saw, the muscles under Dean's black shirt bulged just enough for his taste and his strong jaw looked oh so kissable, he suited Castiel's apartment better than he would have expected, him looking gorgeous however, wasn't unexpected.

"So what exactly is it that you do Dean" A safe question to start, help ease him into the situation, he seemed tense and Castiel wanted him relaxed, very, very relaxed.

Dean gave a low sexy chuckle and his shoulders visibly untensed. "Shouldn't you know that, you know considering your my boss." He was given a small smile from Castiel but also a look that read' carry on' all over it. "I'm in design, your motor department'.

"So your a mechanic?"

"Essentially yes, but its just a little more complex"

"Is that what you always wanted to do?"

Dean chuckled, "I've always been good with my hands" he smoothly said giving Castiel a hint of a Smirk at the end. Castiel laughed, a deep and warm vibration, and Dean saw his first ever real smile from Castiel. He thought he looked better like that.

"Subtly done there Winchester" and he slid closer towards Dean on the Leather couch.

"I've never been one for subtlety, I prefer getting straight to the point"

"As do I" Castiel murmured as his face moved closer to Dean's. Their mouths hovered, so close to touching, their breaths mingled as their eyes closed, the press of their bodies emitting a comforting heat. The timer went off. They both felt the loss of contact but laughed at the timing of the situation, Castiel moved away from dean and lead him by hand to the kitchen, their hands fitting together just right.

Castiel placed the plates on the table and reached down to get the food out of the oven, he heard a sharp intake of breath and smirked, so attraction was obvious. Perfect.

They sat down to eat, "any siblings Castiel?" Dean was surprised at the conflicting emotions that paved their way across Castiel's face.

Casiel never talked about his family but for some reason when he looked into Dean's eyes he felt as though he could trust him. How odd. "six, all of us heirs to the empire" the sneer in his voice and disgusted look on his face told Dean this wasn't what Castiel wanted.

He covered Castiel's hand with his own, "Why does that annoy you?"

In an out leash of pent up emotion Castiel replied, "Because two of them will run it into the ground in an immature squabble with each other, one of them doesn't give a flying fuck what happens to the businesses or even her own family for that matter, Uriel has no brain of his own for crying out loud, only me and Gabriel deserve any claim it."

As Castiel regained breath after his rant Dean gave him a comforting smile and asked the exact right thing, "what's Gabriel like?" He had admired the passion in the usually calm Castiel, and his concern for the business showed real character, maybe there was more to Catiel, he knew there was when his eyes lit up at the mention of Gabriel, Dean sensed a bond.

Dean listened patiently to how Castiel described Gabriel and the relationship they had when they were younger noting he way his eyes darkened whenever his sister Anna was mentioned, a rebel apparently. It made him much more human and Dean was happy that he had accepted the invitation. When Castiel in turn asked about Siblings he delighted in seeing the smile that ghosted over Dean's own bow-shaped lips as he talked of Sam, the obvious pride telling Cas quite a lot about Dean, he seemed like a family man, it was a shame that he was a love-em-an-leave-em kinda guy, though he would still enjoy this night, all night hopefully.

Dean was surprised when Castiel stood after the meal and started to wash the dishes by hand, it wasn't something he had ever expected the billionaire to even consider doing. He valued manners so he stood to help, Castiel immediately rejected his idea to help, though he appreciated the offer and the obvious manners Dean had.

On his way back to the table Dean slipped on some water and as he fell to the floor he grasped onto the back of Castiel's shirt bringing him down with him.

He groaned when he collided with the floor, Castiel was in no pain as he found that Dean had broken his fall and he had landed chest to chest with Dean. He smirked smugly, fate just seemed to have a way of getting him exactly where he wanted. When Dean opened his eyes it was to stare into Castiel's majestic blue orbs shining with what looked like an intense lust.

Before Dean could even register the feral atmosphere surrounding and chocking the two young men, Castiels lips had descended on his, lightly at first, coaxing a reaction out of Dean. Dean move his lips against the older man's. The sensation caused Castiel to feel more certain and he deepened the kiss. He licked Deans bottom lips and as permission was granted his tongue penetrated Dean's mouth, his lips mapping the glorious cavern whilst his wrists pinned Dean's to the cold, solid floor.

Castiel regrettably had to pull up for oxygen and Dean made full use of the opportunity to lick, kiss and suck on Castiel's neck, basking in the sordid little noises he was coaxing out of Castiel.

"Bedroom. Now" Castiel panted.

"Yes sir" Dean said with mirth. The words only seemed to make Castiel more aroused as he hurried his pace to the bedroom whilst tugging on Dean's hand. Only stopping occasionally to turn around and give Dean a moan causing kiss or to rid them of their shirts.

The two men fell onto the bed, urgent kisses making them fight for dominance. It wasn't long before Dean submitted, admitting to himself that the dominating force that Castiel turned him on more than he thought possible.

Castiel pinned Dean to the bed with his hands as he assaulted his neck and collarbone, rougher than Dean had been before his licked, sucked, bit and kissed all along his nick before soothing the marks with his tongue. He continued his assault with a slow, moan-inducing, path to Dean's nipple. He bit it harshly causing Dean's back to arch. Castiel chucked lowly, "My, my who knew you'd have a kink for pain" and bit Dean's other nipple to prove his point.

Dean was panting by the time Castiel's lips reached his trousers. Castiel lowered the offending garment before removing his own, next went the underwear before Castiel kissed up Dean's thighs from his ankles until his breath hovered over the red, burning cock. Dean tried to raise his hips but Castiel wouldn't let him, holding his hips firmly in place. The power he had caused Castiel's dick to twitch. "Tell me" he ordered, "tell me what you want"

Dean just bucked his hips again before crying "you, your mouth please just do something". It was good enough for Castiel who lowered his mouth around the tip, his lips forming a perfect O. He suckled and licked,using the pad of his tongue to drive Dean wild. As he deep throated the straining member, he used a finger to gently probe at Dean's hole with a finger he had laced with lube. He  
sucked harder to mask the initial discomfort for Dean as he added a second finger, scissoring and stretching as Dean moaned and panted wantonly below him.

"Hurry" Dean panted, "hurry up, I need your cock, or I'm going to come before you even have the chance!" This spurred Castiel on as his mouth stopped and he added a third finger, hearing Dean moan with need making his body shake with it's own longing. He curled his fingers inside Dean searching for that one spot. As Dean threw his head back with a lustful, "oh god" Castiel knew he had found it.

He removed his fingers and shushed Dean who rebelled against the loss before he stationed himself with his head against the enter ace. Pushing in with one languid movement his tossed his head back at the glorious sensation, "Oh" he moaned, "so tight and hot and perfect." He paused, wanting the hot man below to want him, need him, beg him. And he did.

"Please Castiel move". So Castiel moved. gently at first, angling himself to find Dean's prostate. When he did he moved faster and harder with more determination as he felt a familiar sensation forming low in his stomach.

"Harder, faster" Dean cried as he raised his hips to meet Castiel's thrusts, whilst Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders, his nails no doubt causing scratches. Dean came first, amazed at not even needing to be touched. As he came he clenched, wrenching a much needed finish out of Castiel who rode out his orgasm before pulling out of Dean and collapsing on top of him.

"Wow" was all that Dean could say in his tired state of mind.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he rolled off Dean, "I'd Say"

They both drifted into oblivion nearly straight away, unconsciously there bodies moved closer together during the night and there legs entwined, fitting nearly perfectly as there bodies gained energy as the felt satisfied and peaceful. An unfamiliar feeling for both of them.

**So any good? My first gay sex scene so sorry if it's bad. **

**Reviews anyone? Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning small sex scene**

Waking up to the delicious smell of crispy bacon and coffee, Dean patted the empty space next to him on the bed and frowned before sleepily opening his eyes, and though he wouldn't admit it, pouted at the absence of his bed buddy. He grabbed his boxers and waltzed into the kitchen with a satisfied smile, he could still feel Castiel's mark, making him almost feel like limping, but he had more dignity then that. Barely after his wanton submission the previous night but there was still some to be saved.

Walking into the doorway, he stopped dead. There was Castiel, except this wasnt any Castiel he Knew, he was shaking his hips and singing the words to the song on the radio, "I'll tell you want I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want". Dean's hysterical laugh made him swivel round, he froze not quite knowing how to recover from this situation.

"Some bacon" Dean said.

"What?" Castiel's mind was going a mile a minute, he didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or just find it funny.

"Well you did ask what I really really wanted Cas" Dean replied as he walked past Castiel, smacking his ass on the way. He grabbed a plate and looked at Castiel, the quick flash of a soft look he gave Cas went unnoticed by the man who was processing his last sentence.

"Cas?" he questioned Dean. Better to just try to move past the singing part.

"Well yeah, Castiel seems like a bit of a mouthful honestly". Castiel just couldn't let that slide.

"As I'm sure your arse has already told you, I'm more than just a mouthful". The bellowing laugh he got for that remark eased his tension and he served up the bacon and poured the coffee. He hadn't felt so at ease in a while. peculiar really.

"So what does someone like you even do in their free time?" Dean asked once they had sat for breakfast.

"Someone like me?" Cas asked, raising a single eyebrow, and damn if Dean didn't find that hot.

"You know, rich, young with no obligations"

"Oh well I personally have taken a liking to the surrounding night life but in the days Ill do whatever, though there is a nice little coffee shop just round the corner called, corners edge. It's pleasant". Dean hadn't really expected anything so normal sounding, he had already known about the mans love of clubs, he heard about his nightly escapades all around the office but he had expected  
something like skydiving or fox-hunting not reading and coffee. He thought about it and maybe he could imagine Cas like that, gazing at Cas with a new look at him, he felt himself soften, maybe he should stop thinking about Cas like that. Immediately.

"And what do you do on the weekend?" Cas asked to Deans surprise, he knew he wasnt that interesting.

"I sometimes work on cars at Bobby's Garage by the freeway or I'll go out with my brother and colleagues, Im just a regular Joe". Castiel vehemently disagreed, you only had to look at the man to know he wasn't average. He didn't vocalise his rejection of the description.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" Dean inquired, "I'm still quite sticky from last night".

"That should be fine"

"I'll leave after, be out of your hair soon I promise" Dean assured Cas. He knew the man wasn't one to exchange tender words or stick around after the deed was done.

He dropped his clothes on the floor of the bathroom, got in the shower and moaned at the intense heat striking his aching muscles. Unbeknownst to him Cas who was changing in the other room had heard the moan and was intrigued by the sexy sound, he decided to see if Dean wanted company.

Entering the bathroom he nearly gasped at the sight on Dean, dripping water was gliding over his hairless chest and muscled legs, He slipped in behind him, moved his arms around him and entered in  
one swift thrust, no preparation, it was just so primal. Dean gasped at the intrusion, but he couldn't complain, not when Cas's hand was moving just over his now hard cock as he lips pressed wet kisses to Deans neck. As the thrusts increased in speed and power, ripping into him and hitting his favourite spot each time he braced himself with his hands upon the wall of the shower. Dean  
came first, shivering with pleasure as Cas came with two more thrusts.

"You wanna do this again some time?" Castiel asked in a post-orgasm trance.

Dean was suddenly very aware of Cas. This was , he couldn't want a relationship, could he? Did Dean even want one with Cas?

"What another date?" Dean asked warily as Cas kissed his neck lazily.

"Cas laughed, a little cruelly to Dean, and said, "Don't be ridiculous", his mouth whispered coyly into Dean's ear, "just the sex" he said and licked the shell of Dean's ear. This distracted Dean  
slightly before he realised what Castiel wanted. No strings attached sex. He looked back and stared into the blue orbs looking at him intently. He felt his heart soften at the sight as he leaned in  
to kiss the glorious man before his brain seemed to snap.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't have no strings attached sex. He knew himself and he was realistic. He wanted love and Castiel only wanted sex, it wouldn't work. He had to get out before he developed  
unwelcome and unreturned feelings. It was all or nothing and he wasn't going to embarrass himself by even inquiring.

"No" Dean replied. He scrambled out the shower and practically sprinted out of the apartment whilst trying to put on his clothes at the same time which proved a difficult task, nearly killing  
himself and braking numerous objects on his way out. He left Cas in the shower, still in shock but recovering. As Dean ran to his car he knew he had to get out of there, he's be safer at home, away from the apartment and the new, pleasant memories it held.

As he drove home Cas stood under the attacking warm jets, washing himself as he pondered why Dean had said no. He knew they had both enjoyed the last night and this morning, he couldn't be the only one wanting a repeat. But more importantly, why had he asked for one? Castiel had never felt the need to before, preferring a large quantity of one time partners. Curious but now irrelevant.

**Thank you all reviewers :) not sure anybody else is interested really, but maybe I'm too sensitive and childish, meh. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dean only managed to feel safe and calm his racing pulse down once he had raced into his house nd slammed the door shut. His brain finally seemed to clear of fog as he lay down on the soft couch, had he done the right thing? He considered it and came to the conclusion that yes he had, he had deserved a night of passion but he had no need for unattached sex, that would never be him and he wouldn't change himself, not even for Castiel who now that he thought about it, what pretty damn awesome. Shame he was a Dick.

He was working out back on a car he had taken to fixing up, nothing as amazing as him impala just an old classic he had been trying to restore to its glory days, when he was startled out of his trance by his brother Sam.

"Boo" Sam said and jerked his older brother's shoulders.

Dean ,who had been under the hood banged his head when startled, turned around to his brother, "Bitch , what did you do that for?!" He had been tense al day, he was just waiting for an excuse to  
blow.

Sam was surprised at the reaction to such a regular occurence but from the tension Dean was emitting like a tsunami he realised not to push it, "Sorry Jerk, what's eating you?"

"Nothing dude, just need to go out", he realised as soon as he saw his brothers grin that stretched from ear to ear that that had been exactly what Sam wanted to hear, "Urgh what now? Dont tell me I've got to go to another cake tasting or something?" He had secretly loved that but he wasn't about to tell his brother that, that's not how they worked.

"Chill. I just have to go out tonight", he placated his brother, "Jess says i need to get out the house" was mumbled at a lower volume afterwards. Dean smirked, he was much better at dealing with his brother's problems than his own.

"What did you do to deserve being kicked out? finally realise she could do better?" Dean asked, smirk plastered on his face, arms crossed with his eyebrows raised.

"No she thinks I should have fun whilst I'm young, plus you need to get out and nobody could stand to take you out but me" he replied in a huff.

"Fun? You? Does she even know you Sammy?" At Sam's highly unimpressed face he shrugged, "alright dude, relax, we'll go out, there's a new bar in town I've been meaning to check out, I've forgotten who mentioned it to me". Sam agreed to meet Dean there at 10, a few harmless bears as he watched Dean flirt would ease the stress of this wedding, he loved the idea of the marriage but the wedding? Yeah not so much, no matter how much Dean called him "a little sissy bitch".

Dean entered the bar in loose jeans and an olive casual shirt, his usual attire for a night of drinking and harmless flirting. He spotted Sam straight away, greeting him with the usual insults, "Nice hair you got there bfg". Sam just gave him a withering glance.

They talked about frivolous things, baseball games, their next hunting trips and then Sam asked the one question that was guaranteed to really rile up Dean, "So who gave you that bite mark?" It was asked as casually as one would talk about the weather. Dean spluttered, trying to think of a good response.

"A mouse" he coughed out. Yeah maybe not a good response. Sam just laughed. He knew his brother was secretive at first, only letting Sam know of the really promising ones, that's how he knew Tommy leaving him had really stung. He had met him after about a week. Dean had fallen fast and hard.

"Alright dude, just say if you don't want me to know" Sam said as he moved to go to the toilet.

Dean was surveying the bodies filling up the bar, appraising some men, cringing at the behaviour of some of the more whore-like women. He felt he needed this, he hadn't been out a while, the tension had been building, not helped by unexpected feelings last night.

A cough from beside him startled Dean out of his people watching. He turned and took a deep breath as he saw Tommy, heart-breaker extraordinaire. Asshole.

"How you doing Dean, you look good" was the cliché delivered out of Tommy's mouth. Dean only just resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was this guy serious?

"Yeah well being single agrees with me" he deadpanned. It was then that Dean saw who stood behind Tommy. Ross, the very reason he had been dumped a mere couple of weeks ago. Didn't Tommy get the memo that you don't approach the guy you dumped for the guy you left him for. He saw the cruel smirk on Ross' lip and that was it for him, he had had enough of being screwed over these past few weeks. "Really Tommy?" Dean Sneered. "You left me for this douche?"

Tommy looked surprised at Deans outburst but really what did he expect, you don't come into this type of conversation and expect it all to be civilised, not if you had any qualities of a sociable, decent human. Ross just laughed, "maybe I can satisfy him in bed, I know you couldn't". Dean was slightly surprised at this, him and Tommy hd always had a healthy sex life, or at least he thought so.

"Oh really, you can't think of anything more convincing than that?, Tommy always enjoyed himself, begged practically".

"That's not what he told me..." The statement hung there like an unwelcome visitor. Dean looked to Tommy but when he caught his eye Tommy just looked down. That's when Dean knew that Ross hadn't been lying, but damn it he was good in bed. He was damn fucking sure of it!

He walked away, seething at the evil chuckle he heard from Ross when he turned. He had to get out of their, he knew he was good in bed but was that why he had always lost partners. Hell screw it, he would find a way to prove he was good in bed. During his musings he had travelled out the bar and before he even realised it, he was stood outside of Cas' door.

Fuck it, no strings sex could work a couple of times and allow him to prove he was damn good at sex, this was to prove a point not to act on feeling. He knocked harshly twice.

Cas swung open the door, looking mildly surprised to see Dean before he was pushed against the nearest was and his mouth was ravished.

"What?" he attempted to ask but Dean just swallowed any of his murmurs with his talented tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel had no idea what had gotten into Dean. The next week was like a rollercoaster at nympho land. His libido was actually being tested, he barely had time for sex with anybody else, barely but he still managed it, he had a reputation to keep after all. He still couldn't figure out what had changed Dean's mind but anytime he even came closer to asking Dean changed topic or just shuthim up in a mind-numbing manner that had Castiel shivering with lust at just the thought of.

His faviourite memory had to be the secret blowjob in his office, he still chuckled at the thought of the michevious grin on Dean's face as he angled himself beneath the desk and away from view as his secretary had come in to check some appointments, the little whelp had smirked and carried on with his assault on his form. Afterwards he hadn't known whether to be angry or elated, he had settled on simply kissing Dean's lips in a rough and bruising manner, ending happily with Dean's swollen lips looking deliciously red and thoroughly kissed. He had always imagined fucking on his desk, the cold had contrasted nicely with Dean's natural heat.

He was happily thinking about what position he and Dean would be in later that night in the elevator when Dean walked in, he smirked at Cas who gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. they left the elevator together and were just walking through the lobby when Castiel heard his name called, he truned around to see Balthazar, a bussiness associate who he was also fairly good friends with, they both liked their fair shre of the world's men, well maybe more than their fair share but when you could have it why say no?

"Hello Cassy". he said in his ridiculously thick british accent, he felt Dean tense beside him and nearly chuckled at the obvious jealousy.

"Down boy" he whispered to Dean who scowled in reply. No matter what Castiel might think Dean was nobody's lap dog. "Dean this is Balthazar, a bussiness associate and friend, and this is Dean, an employee". Wow did that sting, Dean hadn't thought he was anything to Castiel but even aquaintence would have sounded a lot less well cheap to him considering the positions he had been in with his boss.

"I'm sure he's a very good employee in dead", Balthazar commented with a leer in Dean's direction. Dean smirked lightly at Balthazar, he seemed like a nice guy, not too bad looking wither, too bad he was a blonde, he was never going there again.

Cas noticed the interaction and felt an unfamiliar feeling rise to the surface, he couldn't quite name it. That was until he saw how close Dean had moved to Bathazar. Why hadn't he noticed the subtle movements before?

"Yes he is, actually we were just about to leave on some other er bussiness, did you want something in particular?" Cas asked. Dean tensed and glared when Cas had said business, he had felt guilty for being attracted to Balthazar with Cas right there but now he just felt like he himself was fair game, no attachments whatsoever, besides it would help him prove his point that he was good at sex, not just sex with Cas.

Bathazar saw Dean tense and instantly figured out he situation, you don't own a mulit-billion dollar company by being stupid. He also recognised the gleam in Castiel's eye, jealousy. He hadn't seen it in Cas's blue orbs before though which meant that maybe he had finally found someone who could satisfy him and maybe even make him happy, he would help out his friend and have some fun in the process.

He moved closer to Dean noticin the twitch of Castiel's hand in the process. "Oh no, just thought we could meet sometime in the week, I still need to bury your arse at golf, bring Dean along, I'm sure watching him play would be no labour atall" he said with a wink in Dean's direction.

"Maybe some other time. Golf's not quite my thing, sex, drink and rock'n'roll are though, I'd be more than happy to go along with those" Dean replied, he could nearly feel waves of anger rolling off Cas, well tough, he wasn't claimed, he was going to have some fun.

Balthzar chuckled, he liked Dean, he would be good for Cas, keep him on his toes. "Maybe, here's my card, call if you need me, for anything" he said handing Dean his card, "Cassy I'll make sure ou secretaries set something up". Cas tugged Dean's arm and pulled him out of the lobby but not before Balthazar whispered in Dean's ear. "Don't give up on him". Dean looked at Balthazar in surprise, he hadnt realised that everything ws so blatantly clear. Still what Balthazar had said had the desired effect as he started to wonder if perhaps there was some form f hope for a true relationship.

Then Cas strode over to his ridiculously expensive car, slammed the door and didn't say a word the entire journey over to his luxury penthouse.

Then again maybe not.

**Authors Notes:**

**Not sure I like this one that much, sorry it's been a while another chapter will be up fairly soon. sorry for the length as well, been a hectic week. Smut will be in the next one, of the (hopefully) rough, hot and heavy kind. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Cas hand was shaking as he steered, Dean felt just slightly scared for his life but considering the deadly cam and a little eerie look on Castiel's face he decided maybe it was best to just stay quiet and hope for some really great angry sex if nothing else. He fidgeted and started to whistle, one quick glare from Cas had him sitting up straight and just staring ahead though. He wondered why Cas was having such an extreme reaction to a little bit of flirting, he had always made a show of keeping himself detached from Dean. Maybe Cas had feeling for him? That thought was only fleeting though as he recalled the first time they had had sex in the shower, he wouldn't embarrass himself like that again, nor would he open himself up to any pain, this was about proving how awesome he was in bed, nothing else. Then why was it he wasn't sleeping with anybody but Cas?

Castiel was trying hard to keep his anger in check, he may have been failing but he was really trying. He had never felt like this due to jealousy before, he didn't really understand why he was feeling quite so annoyed at everything: Dean, Balthazar, hell the whole world at that moment. How dare Balthazar try that? Sure they sometimes shared but this was Dean, that wasnt allowed. His irrational mind didn't hesitate to wonder why Dean was so different from every other conquest. And fuck knows why Dean had responded o Balthazar's flirting in kind, whilst Cas was right there aswell.

Though Cas couldn't wait to show Dean just why he should want Castiel and not Balthazar, Dean would learn not to do that again. At the thought of the many ways he would claim Dean Cass grip tightened with a mix of adrenaline and excitement on the steering wheel.

He didnt say a word to Dean as they entered the lobby in his apartment building and he stayed well away from him in the elevator and calmly opened his door and stepped inside. This was why Dean was so shocked when he found himself slammed against the door as his mouth was ravished, dominated and hands were everywhere, the back of his neck, down his chest, cupping his firm arse, squeezing in a bruising grip. His lips were bitten and tugged until he felt for sure that they were swollen in an entirely new way, he could practically feel the nerves in them firing back and forth. He tried to move his hips against Castiel's, to feel their hardened lengths scrape against each other, any friction through his suddenly tight trousers but after he shifted his hips slightly Castiel's hand had slammed his back straight against the door before growling into his mouth, "No no no you don't get to touch, you're getting taught a lesson in respect and punishment here Dean., now learn."

Dean didn't know whether to be even more turned on or slightly fearful, the feeling of Castiel gripping his erect cock through the rough cotton of his trousers had him choosing the first option in a second. He gasped as Cas simultaneously bit his neck and kneaded his cock, his words trapped in his throat as his brain went wild at the frenzied feelings ripping through him. Casiel pushed off him and walked over to his bedroom, the commanding look he passed over his shoulder Dean's only instruction.

"Strip" Cas ordered as he sat on the bed and with no hesitation Dean did, enjoying the way his body was ravished through Cas' eyes, the tension and arousal palpable in the room as the anxiety they both felt rose to a dangerous level. Dean moved closer to Castiel. That's when Cas pounced. He yielded Dean onto his back on the mattress, and straddled him, pinning his arms to the bed. His mouth pressed onto Dean's chest, biting and sucking all the skin he could find, marking, claiming and owning him as Dean mewed beneath him, feeling harder than he ever had before. As Cas's mouth came closer to Dean's cock Dean gasped with need, Cas's breath was hovering over the head. "Beg" Castiel commanded, his gravelly voice an octave lower than usual.

Dean refused, meeting Castiel's eyes, he wasn't in the wrong, he shouldnt be punished god damn it! This was however, shot to hell as soon as Cas lightly bit his tight nipple. "Please, jus do it, I'm begging!"

"And who is it you belong to?" Cas asked, a predatory gleam visible in his lust-blown eye.

"You, only you" Dean whimpered. With that reply Castiel took dean down into his throat, low and deep before pausing, then to Dean's pleasure and simultaneous dismay he hummed and sucked, then drew back, lapping at the pre-come like a thirsty dog. He suckled at Dean's head as his hand came down to lightly squeeze the swollen balls, he took Dean down his throat again and again untill he had  
ripped a nerve-shattering orgasm out of Deans spent body that hummed with painful pleasure. He kept some of Dean's come on his tongue as he kissed him bruisingly, letting Dean taste himself and be reminded of just who had given him that pleasure.

Without warning Cas flipped Dean onto his stomach and probed him with two fingers using only the come that had leaked onto them as any form of moisture, Dean gasped at the intrusion but the second  
he felt Cas's finger graze over his prostate he moaned in appreciation, already starting to feel the blood move back into his cock. He hadn't felt so horny since he was fifteen. Cas stretched his hole with three fingers until he entered in one swift thrust, rocking inside Dean as Dean rolled his hips back to try to get Cas even further in, Cas held Dean's hips and moved his knees up so that  
Dean's round arse was held high in the air as Cas knelt on the bed, gaining access to Dean's warm tunnel.

He thrust relentlessly, holding on until Dean's body gave in and gave him another amazing orgasm, the tightening of his passage tearing Cas' own orgasm out of his as he collapsed onto Dean's body, nipping lightly at his neck on more time before pulling out, rolling over and falling  
sleep with exhaustion, unaware of the numerous thoughts whizzing around in Dean's head as he was lay down next to him, his mind ina state of unrest.

**So was that worth the wait? Oh come on, not even a little? :P**


End file.
